A Hero Fallen?
by Z-Day
Summary: Just a short fanfiction I made detailing the after effects of the Lone Wanderer's sacrifice to activate the purifier. Did she really die? Or could she possibly have been saved by a powerful friend. What is the state she is left in? How heartfelt is the last conversation her and her father will have? Probably the only K fanfic I'll write. Made after I beat fallout 3. shortest one to


Fallout 3

A Hero Fallen?

The door to the purifier opened. Sara's Geiger Counter started clicking like crazy. She turned to the viewing window and saw Sentinel Lyons, the super mutant Fawkes, and the beloved wasteland dog, Dogmeat staring at her. Dogmeat was clawing at the window and whining, Fawkes mouthed, "do it", and Lyons stared with a sorrowful look.

Sara was getting sicker by the moment as she turned to the panel, "What was the pass code? Dad you never told me."

The brotherhood armor was glowing softly as she thought back to her father, James, entering in the code.

"2..1..6. Revelations 21:6."

"I guess it's all or nothing" Sara started. She pressed the two, one, and six keys on the keypad saying, "Two…one…six" and hit the enter key.

The machinery kicked in clearing the systems to allow the purifier to work. Sara fell to one knee as she gripped the control panel. She then slowly took her helmet off and let it fall to the floor. The brotherhood power armor was glowing and melting off and into her skin in spots. The vault dweller turned and looked at her two allies and new friend. Her vision was going blurry as she fell completely to the floor.

"Back up!" Fawkes shouted warming up his gatling laser.

"What?" Lyons asked.

"I said back up!" the mutant shouted again.

Fawkes proceeded to shoot out the windows of the room where his friend and ally was lying in. Sentinel Lyons ran out with Dogmeat at her side. The super mutant shouldered his gatling laser, slowly climbed through the now shattered windows (which he barely fit into in the first place), and kneeled next to the vault dweller.

"Not looking good…literally."

Fawkes picked her up and crawled out again. The radiation was pouring out of the room as he walked with her in his arms.

"Quickly move now!" the mutant ordered.

Dogmeat was whining as he followed Lyons through the door as the mutant followed him. Lyons hit a button that sealed both doors airtight to prevent radiation from exiting.

"What is happening to her? The radiation is doing something to her." Lyons asked as the four proceeded to leave out of the Jefferson Memorial Building.

"Don't know. Not waiting to find out. We are getting her to a doctor now" came the reply.

Sara opened her eyes and all she could see was white.

"Its about time you woke up honey. Haven't seen you sleep that long except when you had pneumonia when you were fifteen."

"Dad? Dad! But…you are dead. Does that mean…" Sara started as she finally saw her father staring at her.

"No you aren't. Some how you aren't Sara. Either that power armor you were wearing helped or it was your bullhead attitude. I am afraid you didn't get out unscathed though even with the help of your friend. Its noticeable even here." James cut in as he helped his daughter up.

"What do you mean?"

"You know how ghouls became ghouls? It's because of very high dosages of radiation. The radiation you took because of your bravery melted parts of that armor into your skin and started the transformation into a ghoul. It fills me with sorrow to see my little girl in such a state now especially after doing such a good deed. Just a few weeks and the effects and transformation are notable even with the help of the doctors in the Citadel." James explained.

Sara could see herself and her father in Vault 101 jumpsuits but what freaked her out was that her skin was almost leather like and dried out. She had started to notice her voice was slightly raspy.

She started hearing multiple faint voices all around her and her father. James brushed her wispy hair as he brought her into a hug.

"You still have a ways to go and a life to live. A tough one still but a life. You will see me again and you'll see your mother again."

Voices kept getting louder as James continued, "I'll be waiting patiently. I'll be waiting patiently no matter how long it takes to see my beautiful little girl again. Ghoul or not I love you honey and your mother does to. You are the most beautiful ghoul ever seen and you always will be."

"Dad don't go. I found you only for you to be taken so soon and I did what yours and mom's dream was. Don't go please." Sara cried.

"Don't worry honey I'll be watching. Give my regards to Star Paladin Cross. She is the one who helped you get this long by guiding me to the vault" James finished as he pulled away.

"I love you dad" Sara sobbed as the voices kept getting louder.

"I love you to Sara. Now go live your life. I have a good feeling it won't be as bad as other ghouls are. You have Megaton, Fawkes, and Dogmeat as well as the Brotherhood of Steel. Goodbye Sara." James finished as he disappeared in a bright light.

"C'mon lets go! Give me another charge!" someone said.

Sara arched her back as someone shocked her with a defibulator. Her eyes shot open as her heartbeat continued.

"We almost lost you. Its been a few weeks but welcome back." Fawkes said.

A barking was heard from Dogmeat as the Vault Dweller laid her head back down.

"I miss you two. Watch over me." Sara thought to the heavens.


End file.
